


Дразниловка

by LaVie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Matt's Super Senses are Not Useful Here, Multi, Teasing, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie/pseuds/LaVie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэтт знает об отношениях Фогги и Карен куда больше, чем хотел бы (потому что иногда усиленные чувства - это ужасно).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дразниловка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teasing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810028) by [pathera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathera/pseuds/pathera). 



> Also here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3527542  
> Thanks pathera for permission!

Мэтт чувствует запах еще на лестнице - густой, тяжелый и становящийся все сильнее и сильнее по мере того, как он поднимается по лестнице. На полпути ему приходится остановится и прижаться к стене чтобы успокоится, ведь запах становится похож на облако из парфюмов, сладкое, резкое амбре возбуждения, мускуса. Запах секса с примесями пота и спермы.  
Он специально кликает палкой по полу громче, чем обычно, слышит шуршание внутри офиса, тихий шепот: "Черт!" - и старается идти как можно медленнее, тянет время до того, как придется открыть дверь. Когда он заходит, Карен уже сидит за своим столом, Фогги в кабинете, дверь в который открыта настежь, и запах, от которого у Мэтта кружится голова, тоже здесь. Воздух даже на вкус сладковато-горький.  
В комнате жарко, и хотя Карен пытается дышать спокойно, у нее не слишком получается; у них обоих сердца бьются быстро, громко и неравномерно.  
Карен прочищает горло.  
\- Доброе утро, Мэтт, - говорит она, у звучит при этом нормально, но в то же время скрещивает ноги под столом, и Господи, она все еще мокрая, ее бедра скользкие у нее под юбкой - он чувствует запах, он слышит это. Фогги становится в дверном проеме. Его боксеры слегка влажны, ткань задевает его член, головка которого все еще мокрая от выделений.  
\- Привет, чувак, - говорит Фогги. Когда он доволен, в его голосе всегда появляются особая нотка - что-то яркое, теплое и бодрое, оно обычно проявлялось раньше, когда он возвращался со свиданий с Марси. - Не знал, что ты собираешься прийти так рано.  
\- Подумал, что стоит начать пораньше, - ровно говорит Мэтт. - Скопилось несколько дел, в которых надо разобраться. - Он поворачивается лицом к своей комнате в офисе, держась рукой за ободок двери. - Позовете, если буду нужен, - говорит он и позволяет двери захлопнутся за собой на защелку.  
Падает в свое кресло и сползает в нем глубже, чем обычно. Снаружи Карен и Фогги ничего не говорят друг другу, конечно, они не будут, не когда Мэтт может их услышать, но зато он слышит прикосновение кожи к коже - совсем легкое, возможно, нежное поглаживание руки. Потом дверь к Фогги закрывается, Карен перекладывает бумаги, колесики на ее кресле скрипят, когда она подтягивается ближе к столу. Становится тихо - только обычные шорохи, кликание клавиш и равномерный скрежет вентилятора в системном блоке; их сердца вернулись к равномерному, разве что совсем чуть-чуть ускоренному ритму.  
Зато сердце Мэтта все еще не может успокоится. Он закрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает - и это не помогает от слова совсем. Более того, результат прямо-таки противоположный. Он тихо стонет, запрокидывая голову назад. Делает короткий, неглубокий вздох, позволяя запахам окутать его: ванильный шампунь Карен и легкие цветочные ноты ее духов, пряный запах средства после бритья Фогги, эти запахи сместе, сложно смешание и ох, до чего же это восхитительно. _Руки Фогги поглаживали обнаженные плечи Карен, поднимались по ее бедрам, его ноги толкались между ее ног, ее длинные ногти оставляли полосы на его шее, она поглаживала его волосы и хохотала, когда он поднимал ее и..._  
Нет. Мэтт выпрямился, вцепившись пальцами в край стола. Он не будет этого делать, не надо представлять, чем занимаются наедине его друзья и абсолютно точно нельзя возбуждаться на рабочем месте.  
Он качает головой, включает компьютер и быстро неглубоко дышит, пока в конце концов не привыкает к запаху в достаточно, чтобы тот не мешал ему работать.  
***  
Во вторник Фогги затягивает Карен в их маленькую офисную кухоньку и чертовски горячо целует. Мэтт слышит это - тихий вздох Карен, прикосновение губ, их влажное, гладкое скольжение. Фогги зажимает Карен в углу, Мэтт определяет это по небольшому стуку, приглушенному гулу, когда кто-то из них рукой задевает кофе-машину. Карен хохочет, мягко и гладко, Фогги издает звук, похожий на придушенный смешок, после чего они отлепляются друг от друга. Карен выходит первой, поправляя свою одежду. За ней не спеша следует Фогги, на ходу попивая сок.  
Мэтт делает вид, будто ничего не слышал.  
***  
В среду Карен и Фогги приглашают Мэтта присоединится к ним за ланчем, но он с вежливой улыбкой отказывается, утверждая, что не голоден. Он не хочет слышать, как их колена будут соприкасаться под столом, игривые задевание друг друга стопами, поглаживание большим пальцем чужой ладони. У флирта свой собственный запах, который на одну половину состоит из желания, на другую - из страсти, но при этом легче и деликатнее, чем напрочь окутывающий крепкий запах возбуждения.  
Мэтт не хочет сидеть рядом с ними, в окружении всего этого, слушать переливы их голосов, все более явные намеки, которыми они перекидываются. Он не хочет слушать хохот Карен, более звонкий, чем обычно, а потому похожий на пузырьки шампанского; чувствовать ритм сердца Фогги, родной и теплый, будто мед и хорошее старое виски.  
Но когда они возвращаются, Мэтт понимает, что лучше бы пошел-таки с ними. Если бы он это сделал, они не вернулись бы вместе, плечом к плечу, и Фогги не смеялся бы, игриво толкаясь с Карен, застряв вместе в дверном проеме. Они бы не пахли так деревным дымом, цветами яблони, и медью, и потом, и спермой. Воздух вокруг них не становился бы мгновенно таким терпко-сладким, а воротник рубашки Фогги при каждом движении не задевал бы засос, который ему поставила на шее Карен. Губы Фогги не были бы слегка скользкими - и нет, Господи, Мэтт не хочет вздрагивать от понимания, где именно были эти губы. Он не должен вообще это знать.  
\- Как прошел ланч? - спрашивает он.  
\- Замечательно, - отвечает Карен, закладывая прядь волос себе за ухо. - Ты тут не скучал один, бедняга?  
\- Было бы намного лучше, если бы ты пошел с нами, - утверждает Фогги.  
смешное в этой ситуации то, что Мэтт не слышит в их словах лжи.  
***  
В четверг они приходят на работу вместе. Карен одета иначе, чем накануне - возможно, по дороге на работу они заехали к ней на квартиру, или же она взяла сменную одежду заранее, но Мэтт все равно знает, что она провела ночь не у себя дома. Она пахнет квартирой Фогги, этот запах укутал ее кожу, запутался в ее волосах. Ее дыхание такое же мятное, как и зубная паста Фогги, и ее тело пахнет его гелем для душа.  
У Фогги на спине множество царапин, видимо, ногти Карен не только длинные, но и острые. Зато у нее самой - засос на внутренней стороне бедра; Мэтт слышит, как она тихо охает, при каждом шаге задевая этот синяк, слышит, как ускоряется ее сердцебиение - восхитительная смесь удовольствия и боли, которая заставляет Мэтта сильнее сжать челюсти.  
\- Привет! Как прошел твой вечер? - спрашивает Карен, встав в дверях комнаты Мэтта.  
\- Без особых приключений, - отвечает он. Он не стал ни на шаг ближе к Фиску, но зато остановил вооруженное ограбление. При этом очень надеялся, что звук ламаемых под его руками костей грабителя избавит его от напряжения, засевшего в теле, но стало даже хуже. - А у тебя?  
\- Так же, - говорит она, а и ее сердцебиение выдает ложь, а в голосе явно слышиться смешок.  
\- Это хорошо, - улыбается Мэтт.  
***  
В пятницу Мэтту стойко хочется кого-нибуть убить. Он идет в спортзал и избивает грушу до тех пор, пока руки начинают болеть, но этого мало. Так что он одевает маску и выслеживает очередного преступника, у которого есть нужная информация. Мэтт швыряет его об стену, потом бьет головой об землю и выбивает несколько зубов, прежде чем тот наконец-то начинает говорить. Мэтт оставляет его без сознания в проулке. Теперь есть еще чуть-чуть необходимых данных, но ничего действительно серьезного, так что Мэтт все еще не доволен. Он взвинченный, и кажется, будто что-то горит под кожей, не давая успокоится. Город затих в предчувствии надвигающегося шторма, так что ему этой ночью не удается найти еще кого-то, чтобы подраться.  
Дома он снимает с себя костюм, заталкивает его в шкаф и тащится в душ, надеясь, что вода смоет не только боль в ушибленных местах, но и напряжение, не дающее покоя телу. Он опирается руками в стену, позволяя воде просто стекать по нему, и закрывает глаза.  
Господи, он ведь все еще чувствует их запах, который забил поры его кожи, перегрузил его органы чувств, не давая думать о чем-то другом, ощущать что-то другое. Мэтт думает о звуке, который они бы издавали вместе. Карен была бы громкой, никаких сомнений. Она была бы требовательной и шумной, точно знающей, чего хочет - и для Фогги это дела чести, довести ее до бессвязных стонов, заставить задыхаться и вздрагивать от ощущений. И Мэтт знает еще с тех времен, когда они делили комнату в общежитии - Фогги тем громче, чем тише старается быть, неспособный сдержаться от стонов и кряхтения, и просто обожающий вытягивать звуки из своих партнеров.  
Все напряжение в теле Мэтта сосредоточилось в одном месте, у него стоит, бороться с этим нет больше смысла. Он стонет, взяв член в кулак и двигая ладонью. Какими были бы ощущения, если бы это была рука Карен, ее длинные пальчики сжимали его? Она бы сосредоточено хмурилась при этом или мягко улыбалась, двигая рукой невыносимо медленно или быстро и резко, подводя его к краю? Мэтт представляет, как к ее руке присоединяется широкая ладонь Фогги. Его руки, когда он прикасается к спине или плечам Мэтта, кажутся такими теплыми - сложно даже вообразить себе этот жар сосредоточенным на его члене.  
Возможно, они будут двигаться вместе, скоординировано - а может, будут меняться, Карен будет горячо целовать Мэтта, заставляя задыхаться от ощущений, в то время как Фогги будет все быстрее и быстрее двигать своей рукой, чтобы потом внезапно остановится и заменить ее на собственный рот...  
Мэтт кончает достаточно сильно, чтобы задрожать под напором воды, который становится все холоднее, его стон, глубокий и громкий, эхом отражается от плитки на стенах ванной. Он остается там еще на несколько минут, позволяя холодной воде прочистить голову. Напряжение исчезло, но теперь он чувствует уколы вины - она угнездилась в его животе, в месте, где еще до недавно располагалась похоть.  
Есть множество вещей, за которые Мэтт может отправится в Ад. Но он никогда не думал, что из-за этого.  
***  
В субботу Фогги и Карен чуть ли не силой затягивают его с собой в бар, чтобы пропустить по несколько стаканчиков. И это настолько же ужасно, как и воображаемый ланч в среду.  
Они загоняют его на круглый диванчик в углу, а сами садятся напротив, плечом к плечу, и каждый раз, когда они прикасаются коленями друг к другу, они задевают и Мэтта тоже. Этого достаточно, чтобы свести его с ума - эти легчайшие прикосновения, которые предназначены даже не для него, они заставляют вспоминать предыдущую ночь, от чего начинает невыносимо грызть совесть. Он держит голову опущенной, не в силах прямо смотреть на них, ведь уверен, что они все прочитают по его лицу.  
Карен заказывает им очередной раунд выпивки и подталкивает стакан к Мэтту:  
\- Эта ночь наша!  
Он выпивает. Достаточное количество алкоголя приглушит его чувства в достаточной мере, чтобы сделать ситуацию терпимой. Он ведь рад за них, правда рад, Фогги ведь его лучший друг, а Карен так быстро стала настолько важной частью их жизни - они заслужили право быть счастливыми. Мэтт никогда не станет у них на пути, и не важно, насколько хорошо они пахнут и звучат вместе, они для него не...  
Рука Карен приземляется у него на колене.  
Мэтт наклоняет голову набок. Он не уверен, как реагировать на это. Ее рука легкая и нежная, она выводит большим пальцем круги на его колене - легко, невинно, но достаточно, чтобы посылать искры прямо в член. "Черт", - думает он, и тут Фогги подсаживается к нему, закидывает свою огромную горячую ладонь ему на плече, так, что Мэтту хочется спрятаться в этих полуобьятиях.  
\- Мэтт, - говори Фогги настолько серьезно, насколько это возможно после нескольких раундов виски. - Нам нужно кое-что тебе сказать.  
\- Ладно, - отвечает Мэтт. Рука Карен замерла, а ладонь Фогги почти невинно движется по его спине.  
\- Карен и я, - начинает Фогги. - Мы вроде как...  
\- Я знаю, Фогги, - говорит Мэтт. Он хочет поскорее покончить с этими танцами вокруг да около.  
Фогги кивает, после чего придвигается к Мэтту, настолько близко, что его горячее дыхание щекочет кожу. Рука Карен продвигается выше, и Мэтт нервно сглатывает, сжимая бедра.  
\- Мы знаем, что ты знаешь, - на ухо шепчет ему Фогги.  
Мэтт вообще много чего знает, но явно не о том, что происходит сейчас.  
Он кладет свою ладонь поверх ладони Карен, не позволяя ей двигаться выше. Она умудряется провернуть свою руку в его хватке и переплести их пальцы - и делает это быстрее, чем он толком может осознать. Он опускает это мгновения, сосредоточившись на губах Фогги, преступно близких от его кожи.  
\- Что? - спрашивает он. Его язык кажется неповоротливым, а собственное сердце бьется так громко, что кажется, барабанные перепонки сейчас лопнут от этого оглушающего звука.  
Фогги уже в открытую прижимается к Мэттовому боку и устраивает ладонь на другом, не занятом Карен колене.  
\- Ты слышал нас? В понедельник? Мы старались быть достаточно громкими.  
Мэтт сглатывает.  
\- Запах, - отвечает он.  
\- Расскажи нам, каково это, - говорит Фогги, его голос низкий и манящий. Таким голосом можно любого лишить воли; Мэтт никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Фогги говорил так. Именно поэтому хочется услышать такие интонации еще раз, и еще.  
\- Вы знаете... вы представляете, насколько хорошо пахнете? - спрашивает Мэтт и тоже склоняет голову поближе к Фогги. - Я чувствовал запах смазки на твоем члене, - шепчет он, - все еще влажной. И запах Карен на тебе, на твоем рте, твоих пальцах. - Он повернулся к я Карен, которая почти инстинктивно наклонила голову. - Я знал, насколько влажной ты была.  
\- Мэтт, - мягко говорит она, чуть-чуть разводя ноги. - А что ты чувствуешь сейчас?  
Он моргает. Делает глубокий вдох.  
Ох.  
Желание окутывает их двоих, как туман. Карен уже влажная там; если бы он сейчас попробовал протолкнуть в нее палец, тот скользнул бы внутрь без малейших усилий. Фогги не в лучшем состоянии - его полувставший член уже трется о замок джинсов.  
\- Моя квартира ближе всех, - не задумываясь, говорит он. В ту секунду Фогги вскакивает со своего места, как ужаленный, а Карен начинает рыться в сумочке в поисках кошелька, а когда находит, бросает несколько купюр на стол.  
\- Кстати, о времени, - говорит Фогги, помогая Мэтту выбраться из-за стола (и его руки ощущаются восхитительно жарко даже сквозь одежду). - Мы думали, ты сдашься несколько дней назад.  
Мэтт замирает.  
\- Вы же... Так значит... Вы делали это специально?  
\- Не могли держать же мы это в секрете, - самодовольно отвечает Фогги.  
Мэтт опирается на него и поворачивает голову так, чтобы его губы оказались как раз напротив уха Фогги.  
\- Ты, - говорит он, - будешь молить о прощении, когда я доберусь до тебя.  
Фогги на мгновение задерживает дыхание, прежде чем задушено застонать. Его член становится твердее, чем был до того - идти определенно будет неудобно, но Мэтту его совсем не жалко.  
Карен берет их обоих за руки и тянет к дверям.  
\- Играйте честно, мальчики, - бормочет она.  
\- Не думай, что я забыл о тебе, - говорит Мэтт. - Вы нарвались на очень большие неприятности, мисс.  
Она облизывает губы, проводит ногтями по его руке, посылая электрические импульсы по телу.  
\- Обещаешь? - спрашивает она.  
Мэтт широко улыбается:  
\- Конечно.


End file.
